The Young and the Hopeless
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: First Chapter (Formerly FFTG) The X-Men, BoM, Acolytes, and new groups of mutants have some new recruits...So far, the BoM, X-Men, & Acolytes! Updated! Chapter Three up
1. Young and the Hopeless

A/N: Hey! I told y'all that I had the first chapter! Sorry for the wait!  
  
(note: this used to be called "Fighting for the Gold")  
  
Yeah, I don't own anything, either. X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel.  
  
All I own is a few floppy disks and my clothes. I obviously break into people's houses at night to use their computers and post things.  
  
Not.  
  
Yeah, well, I'd like to thank the people that submitted OC's before "Fighting for the Gold was booted off FF.Net. I have received a notice that I may only post the story portion, so here is the first chapter! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
The Young and the Hopeless  
  
Chapter One: The Brotherhood's New Recruits  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lance, Pietro, Fred, Wanda, Tabitha, and Todd were at home today, doing who knows what in their rooms.  
  
"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mystique called when she entered the beaten up house.  
  
Suddenly, Todd and Fred came rolling down the stairs, just as a large blast of energy erupted behind them. They came down the stairs screaming. "TODD, YOU FREAK! DON'T COME INTO MY ROOM ANYMORE! AND FRED, YOU TOO!" Tabitha yelled, stomping down the stairs.  
  
When the two mutants stopped at the sound of the door slamming.  
  
"Who are our guests, boss lady?" Pietro asked, zooming down the stairs and laying down on the couch.  
  
"New recruits." Mystique replied curtly, frowning when Fred and Todd came into the room covered in feathers.  
  
When Lance walked into the room he nearly choked on the sandwich he was eating when he saw Fred and Todd with the black feathers covering their bodies. "I'm not even gonna ask."  
  
Wanda walked in casually, then walked over to the kitchen to get some lunch.  
  
Tabitha then walked down the stairs, clad in her usual jeans and shirt. She stepped around Fred and Todd with a gleaming smile on her face, then plopped herself down in a chair. "What's up?"  
  
Fred and Todd glared icicles at Tabitha, who was playing with her hair.  
  
Mystique did not seem too happy with how the group was behaving. "LISTEN UP!" She shouted angrily. "We have some new recruits here, so if you don't mind."  
  
It was only then did everyone notice the group standing behind Mystique.  
  
"Hello." The first one said, face impassive.  
  
Mystique pointed to the people. "They are the new recruits, so I'm sure that you'll treat them well. This one," She gestured to the first. "Is Lukan Souler, alias Soul Creeper."  
  
He stayed in place, unmoving from his spot.  
  
Tabitha licked her lips as she studied his appearance.  
  
He was moderately tall, with dyed black unruly hair falling in his face. He had a red lip ring on the left and an eyebrow ring. Around his neck was a black choker with a silver ring in the middle. His ensemble was quite simple, black baggy jeans, black shirt, black trench coat. On his feet were large black boots. His eyes flashed in a bored manner, from Lance to Tabitha and then to the two boys covered in feathers.  
  
"So, Luke, man! Where you from, yo?" Todd asked, hopping towards the 17 year old.  
  
Lukan stepped back and scowled at the green boy. "Scotland." He replied.  
  
"COOL!" Fred said, trying to get up from his place on the floor but ended up tripping on a pizza box and falling to the ground.  
  
A laugh and some snickers came from the group behind Mystique.  
  
Then a voice called out, "Is there any more pizza?"  
  
The rest of the recruits shouted simotaneos, "Shut UP, Electra!"  
  
Mystique growled and pulled the girl forward. "Bite your tongue!"  
  
The girl scoffed. "Been there, done that."  
  
Mystique growled once more and gave her an icy glare. "This is Blair Almira Hudson, also known as Electra."  
  
"But we also call her Sparky!" Someone from the back called.  
  
"OH, shut up already, Emma!" Another one said.  
  
Blair wore a black spaghetti strap top, black denim jeans and black suede boots. She had fair skin, strawberry blonde hair, moderately thin hair. She was tall with gleaming brown eyes. "Hey." She said.  
  
Another new person stepped up. "Master Maboroshi?" The girl blinked. "Is Kato here?"  
  
Mystique shook her head and her eyes softened at the girl. "No, he's not. You can see him later, though."  
  
Turning away from the recruits, she introduced the girl. "This is Ryka Kioku. Alias Chameleon."  
  
Ryka had short brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a black scrunchie. Her skin was pale and her eyes an amazing yellowish green. She was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and red sneakers.  
  
"So you turn different colors?" Fred asked.  
  
Ryka just stared blankly at the boy covered with goose feathers for a hesitant moment before answering. "Yes."  
  
"Hi, I'm Darcy Riobh!" The next girl said. "Nice to meet you! I'm also known as Mem. You can call me Darce if you want." She seemed a little hyper at the moment, but a nice girl.  
  
Darcy had strawberry blonde hair that fell to her mid back. She had pale blue eyes and a button nose that was sprinkled with light freckles. She wore a thin white long sleeved shirt with camo pants. On her hands were black fingerless gloves and adias gym shoes adorned her feet.  
  
"So what do you do?" Lance asked, peering at her curiously.  
  
She smiled back at him. "What do ventriloquists do?" Darcy gave a small smirk and then laughed at Lance's puzzled expression. "You're too cute!"  
  
Lance blushed at this comment. In the back, Todd was making kissing noises.  
  
"Shut UP, Todd!" Lance yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Todd hopped out of the way just in time, but went crashing into Ryka, sending them both to the ground.  
  
"Get. Off. Me." Ryka said in a deathly calm voice, glaring at Todd all the while.  
  
Todd gave a whimper and jumped off her.  
  
Lukan helped her up, even though she looked like she would strangle him if he touched her again.  
  
Shaking his head, another guy introduced himself. "I'm Kaleb Dubray also known as Shadow."  
  
He had blonde hair with blue highlights that was short with some of his bangs hanging down in his face. His eyes were an amazing shade of blue with specks of silver like stars in the night sky. He wore black baggy pants; a gray quicksilver short sleeved shirt and etnies tennis shoes.  
  
"Yeah, Kal, we all know who you are." A girl said, her arms around his upper shoulders.  
  
Kaleb gave a groan. "This pest is Reese Page."  
  
Reese licked her lips. "Vixen if you prefer." She snuggled into Kaleb's neck much to his displeasure.  
  
Reese had brown eyes that matched her curly brown locks that had some blonde streaks. She wore a denim skirt that was above her knees, a short sleeved top with a super man sign that was blue and red and had on flat clunky trainers.  
  
"Let go of him, Reese." A tall girl growled, glaring at the British teen.  
  
"Oh, have a little bit of fun, Key." Reese said sarcastically.  
  
"No." The tall girl said, letting Mystique introduce her.  
  
"This is Keyaira Creed. Also known as Green Fire. And just for future reference, boys, she is Sabertooth's daughter." Mystique informed them all.  
  
Pietro stopped zooming around the room and gaped at the girl. "You're the Sabertooth's daughter?"  
  
Keyaira gave a growl as Pietro ran around her studying her. "You're pretty cute!" Pietro stated, making Keyaira blush madly.  
  
She had black hair with blue streaks that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes clashed in an almost unceremonious way. Her skin was olive colored. She was wearing a black tank, low rise blue jeans and black knee high boots.  
  
"And you accuse moi of flirting?" Reese asked in a fake French accent.  
  
"You're not French, Reese." Kaleb pointed out, tugging on her ear. "You're British, and should be damn proud of it too."  
  
"Aww, I always knew you cared!" Reese squealed, and Kaleb groaned as Reese squeezed him so hard he could barely breathe.  
  
"Um, Reese? He needs to breathe." A girl pointed out.  
  
Reese immediately let go. "You okay, sweetie?"  
  
Kaleb gave a whimper. "I may be scared for life."  
  
Reese hit him over the head and walked away to talk to Lukan, Darcy and Blair.  
  
"I'm Emma Papas." The caramel brown haired girl said. "Or Nocturne. But I like Emma better."  
  
Her eyes were completely black, her skin pale as ever. Her hair fell to her shoulders and had some braids in it. She wore black jeans with a black shirt, black and gray gloves and a long trench coat that went just past her knees in an awkward manner.  
  
Emma turned to the last new person and smiled. "That's Fiore Knight also known as Flamecat."  
  
Fiore had short flaming red hair, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a black, gothic hello kitty tank with fishnet underneath and black baggy low ride jeans with chains that crisscrossed in an x in the back and zippers going up her pants to the knees in the front.  
  
Keyaira gave a snort. "I don't get why she's even here. She's too old."  
  
Fiore looked like she was going to kill the younger girl. "I'm still here, you know." She pointed out. "And I'm not old, I'm only nineteen."  
  
"Yeah, but none of us are even eighteen." Reese countered.  
  
"Hey, I am." Lance cut in, bursting the tension.  
  
Reese smiled. "Hey, that's right!" She gave Lance a hug.  
  
Keyaira snorted once more. "Slut."  
  
Reese pulled back from Lance and glared at Keyaira. "Jealous?"  
  
Keyaira rolled her eyes. "As if."  
  
While Keyaira and Reese were glaring at each other, across the room, trouble was brewing.  
  
Lukan and Kaleb were poking at Fred and Todd.  
  
"So you spit out slime..." Lukan said slowly in a disbelieving manner. "And your code name is Toad..."  
  
Kaleb turned to Fred. "And you're the incredible blob..." Kaleb shook his head.  
  
Darcy and Ryka popped out of nowhere next to Lukan. "Hey guys." They said together.  
  
Tabitha and Pietro came over as well.  
  
"How's it going? New on the team and all?" Tabitha asked Lukan, who was currently poking Fred's stomach with a stick.  
  
"It's fine." He replied dully.  
  
Darcy leaned down and whispered in Lukan's ear, "You know she's making a move on you, right?"  
  
Lukan nodded and jumped back when Fred laughed, his stomach moving in an odd way.  
  
"I don't think I will be able to eat any more." He said, walking away.  
  
Suddenly, Tabitha's voice came out really loud. Everyone turned to where she was, standing on a chair with a megaphone in one hand and a raised crowbar in the other.  
  
"ATTENTION!" She shouted once more to get Fred to stop laughing from the dancing spoons. (cough, cough) "You guys remember what I said about this not being the 'Brotherhood' but the 'Sisterhood' instead? Well, I think it would be even better now that there are more girls than guys!" She exclaimed. She gave the girls looks, and shrugged. "Well, don't you think? We have more girls than guys now!"  
  
Ryka looked over to Fiore, who looked to Emma, who turned to Keyaira, who looked at Reese, who was currently hugging Lance so tight that he was turning blue, and looked to Darcy, who turned to Blair, who looked at Wanda, who turned to Mystique, searching for an answer.  
  
The guys, on the other hand, just stared blankly at the expressions on the girl's faces. Lukan was now sitting on a chair, Kaleb standing next to him. Lance was still in the bone crushing hold of Reese, while Fred was sitting on the floor mumbling something about gravy and killer chickens eating him for dinner. Todd was constantly hopping around Wanda, who was totally ignoring him. Pietro slowed down enough to stare blankly at Mystique, who was looking up in thought.  
  
"I had an idea." She proclaimed. Was that an evil glint in her eye? "Why don't the boys take you all out around town today? Just so you know where everything is? After all, you will all be attending Bayville High on Monday, so you need to know where it is."  
  
Tabitha nearly fell off her chair. "But what about what I said just now?"  
  
"We keep the name, Tabitha." Mystique glared at Pietro, who was snickering. Then she smirked. "We'll talk about the Sisterhood's actions later."  
  
Pietro tripped over his shoe.  
  
Say hi to the ground for me, Pietro.  
  
~*~  
  
Yippee! The first chapter is finally out! Thankx to all the people who submitted OC's! 


	2. Danger Room Sessions

The Young and the Hopeless  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Story By: Queen of Hearts 747  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Two: Danger Room Sessions  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Scott Summers walked down the sidewalk, fully intent on strangling the next annoying person he saw. Jean had blown him off.  
  
Again.  
  
For Duncan Matthews.  
  
AGAIN!  
  
As he was fuming, Kurt came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Scott? It's time for Danger room practice."  
  
"I know that, Kurt!" Scott snapped, emitting a deep growl in his throat.  
  
"Fine. See how happy you are when you're late." Kurt retorted, turning away from the older boy. "Ja, and the new recruits are coming today. You really shouldn't sulk in front of them, could get you less respect later." Kurt disappeared in a bamph of smoke and left Scott standing there outside the mansion.  
  
Scott gave a groan. He didn't want to see Jean right now.  
  
He shook his head and walked back towards the mansion.  
  
_Later_  
  
Scott walked into the Danger room, not expecting a large sum of water come crashing into his head. He fell over as the freezing liquid hit his head. "WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled, trying to get up but slipping again and falling on his ass.  
  
A boy came running up towards him. He had hazel eyes that were mostly covered by his long chestnut brown hair that covered his ears and most of his neck. He was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt and khaki pants with black tennis shoes. "Man, you alright? I didn't mean for it to hit you!"  
  
The boy held out a hand to help Scott up, but with Scott in the foul mood that he was in, the senior slapped the hand away with a scowl on his face. "I'm fine."  
  
The dark lights of the Danger room had been shut off, the simulation terminated. A group of people came running up towards the two boys.  
  
The Professor wheeled up towards the two, and inquired, "Scott, are you quite alright?"  
  
Scott gave a grunt and stood. "Fine."  
  
"Well, Shades. You seem to have met Nash." Logan stated, unsheathing his claws.  
  
"Seems so." Scott said curtly, noticing Jean standing next to Logan with Kurt and Kitty.  
  
"Like, come on, Scott! Come meet the new recruits!" Kitty spoke grabbing Scott's hand and dragging him over to the others, who were practicing with their powers.  
  
Bobby was sitting with two of them, chatting about pranks.  
  
The first one was the one who he had run into first. He had an evil grin on his face just screaming, "I'm-scheming-and-you-can-not-stop-me!"  
  
The second was a fairly tall boy with almond shaped eyes a piercing green like a cat's. His hair that was long, enough to cover where his ears should be, was a jet black. He wore a pair of baggy black cargos with a red T-shirt and a black sweatshirt.  
  
Scott gave the first boy a glare, but he just looked up with a neutral look on his face. His small smile turned into a grin, and the senior could not wonder what he was thinking about.  
  
Kitty pointed the two boys out. "That one right there is Nash Clark." She said, pointing to the first one. "He's from England; real cool guy if you ask me!"  
  
Scott all but grumbled, "But I didn't ask you."  
  
Kitty then pointed to the second boy. "That's Ryan Archer. He's from Colorado."  
  
She then pulled him over towards a group that was training in a small corner of the Danger room.  
  
She began pointing out people again. "That guy right there is Alan Bruce. He's pretty nice."  
  
Alan had floppy hair that was naturally parted on the side that swung down in his eyes; which he kept brushing away. He wore blue jeans and an untucked button-down blue shirt. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, but Scott noticed that they held a bit of loneliness in them. He seemed to be straying away from the rest of the group.  
  
Kitty pointed to the next person. "Right there's Dario. He and Kurt are competing on who is more 'German' as they say."  
  
Dario had dark brown hair, and was a thin guy. He was wearing a black T- shirt with tan cargo pants with chains. His eyes were hazel, and he was glaring at a rubber ball that someone had thrown at him. If the ball had been alive, and looks could kill, it would be in the seventh level of hell right now...  
  
A girl was staring at Dario and snickering. She wore gold wire rimmed glasses that gave a glint to her hazel eyes. She was very pale, and had auburn hip length hair that she had in a partial French braid. She was wearing a blue denim gypsy style, swish 3-tiered long skirt with a paisley long sleeved blouse with a blue cami under it. She had brown leather short boots on her feet. Currently, she was juggling little rubber bouncing balls and standing next to what looked like a miniature green house. In all actuality, it was a shoebox with dirt and small plants in it.  
  
"Say, Kitty. Who's that?" Scott asked, giving the girl a strange look.  
  
"Oh, that'd be Anne Morland. She's sixteen; real sweet girl. Her powers are totally awesome." Kitty replied happily. "Oh, who have I forgotten?" She wondered, then snapped her fingers. She pointed towards two other people. "That one there's Brynn Hiller. Canadian girl, but she didn't hit it off with Logan very well."  
  
Scott nodded and glanced at the 17-year-old.  
  
Brynn had long straight auburn hair and hazel eyes. She looked well toned from going to a gym, no doubt, back home. Her shirt was a tight red one that was low cut and she had on super low rider jeans that had small flower designs on the bottom.  
  
"Yeah, and lastly, there's Trey Huebner. I think you'll like him." Kitty let a small giggle slip, which earned her a glare from Scott.  
  
Trey was a tall with normal length brown hair and tan skin. He wore a navy T-shirt, blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes. He was currently scribbling something down in an old notebook that was titled on the front cover, "I'm not sure yet."  
  
Scott nodded in approval and started back towards where the Professor was. Kitty, on the other hand, stayed behind and began chatting with Anne about the importance of saving the rainforest.  
  
"Have you done any tests with them yet, Professor?" Scott asked, his anger almost completely gone.  
  
"Yes, Scott. And they are doing very well. I have asked Logan to give them a level four sim right now. In the mean time, would you fetch Kitty and tell her to call Rogue? It seems that our young friend has run off again." The Professor replied.  
  
Scott nodded and went to do his task. He tapped Kitty on the shoulder and told her the message. Kitty gave a frustrated sigh and exclaimed, "This is, like, so not fair! Rogue could be on the other side of the stupid EARTH by now!" Her smile was long gone and now replaced with a scowl, Kitty stalked away to find her friend.  
  
Scott just sighed and went up to the observatory with the Professor, Kurt, Jean and Logan.  
  
The new recruits had quickly stashed their things outside the Danger room just as the red lights began to go off; signaling the start of a simulation. Scott's eyes widened at the choice the Professor had put them up against.  
  
"Professor, isn't that a bit...much?" He asked, gulping.  
  
"Let's see what they can do, Scott." The Professor replied, pointing to where the new recruits were.  
  
Down in the Danger room, Dario was simply dodging the attacks from the 'Acolytes.' He used no powers, merely dodged to the left when 'Colossus' came at him. When the large man swung around, Dario ducked under his swinging arm and got behind him. He then used his foot to push him forward, making Colossus fall down in a heap. Dario kicked him once more, then gave a laugh that clearly stated, "Well, that was fun." And walked off.  
  
Over where Brynn and Nash were, they were having a bit of a harder time. They were both up against Remy. Gambit began throwing energy charged cards towards their feet. Brynn ran towards him and slid; hitting his feet with hers and making him loose his balance and blindly throw cards everywhere. Nash grabbed three of the cards quickly and threw them at the ground. He then moved down swiftly and touched each of them briefly. In an instant, the cards melted into water.  
  
Brynn smiled at this new development, and concentrated on the puddle on the ground. She held out her hand and the water rushed to it, making a miniature tornado in the palm of her hand. She gave Nash a nod of thanks and sent little sharp drops of water sailing towards Gambit at an alarmingly fast rate. They pierced his 'clothing' and he surrendered. Brynn wasn't so easily convinced, though. The water formed cuffs around Gambit's hands, then covered them completely.  
  
Two Acolytes down, two to go.  
  
Alan and Anne were up against Pietro. He was zooming around them in a fast rate, even faster than usual. Anne had long since placed her shoebox on the ground next to her and put one foot in the soil. She raised her hands, and the small plants that were growing steadily suddenly shot up to her height, and their size still increasing! Alan, on the other hand, was busy trying to get Pietro to slow down so he could use his powers. He glanced at Anne, who gave him a knowing look, and spread her plants' roots across the Danger room floor. Pietro tripped on a large root and was sent flying a few feet. Alan raised his right hand towards Pietro, who suddenly gave a tired expression, his eyes clouding over. Before Pietro was fully on his feet, he had already fallen back down, swaying uncertainly. Anne pointed to Pietro and her plants wrapped him up in a tight bind, refusing to let go.  
  
Meanwhile, as all of this was happening, Trey and Ryan were dealing with Pyro. Trey was trying to catch Pyro's attention to lead him away from Ryan, who was finding it hard to catch the rusty haired Aussie. Trey saw Pyro's move and pulled the boy's arms behind his back in a fluid motion while Ryan took a shot at Pyro's shoulder. Ryan's claws gave a strange hiss and a slight glow when Pyro had been scratched. The copy howled in pain, and just as it was about to use fire from his lighter, Trey quickly snatched it away and did away with the 'memories.'  
  
Scott watched up from the observatory, his features etched with shock. "They- they just-?"  
  
The Professor nodded. "These are special mutants just like us all, Scott. It seems that they have just had a bit more practice than you did your first time with the Danger room sims."  
  
Scott nodded, and glanced over to Jean who was beaming with joy. She looked to the Professor and exclaimed, "We sure are lucky, aren't we, to get such powerful recruits!"  
  
Kitty nodded, and went back to talking with Kurt.  
  
"Chuck." Logan's voice came from the doorway leading to the hallway next to the Danger room. "We got some problems with the kids. Should I break it up?"  
  
The Professor shook his head. "No, that will not be necessary, Logan."  
  
Jean walked over to Scott and told him, "I wonder what's going on."  
  
Scott wanted to shout, hit something, do something, but he just settled for, "Yeah." While gazing out into the Danger room, where trouble seemed to be brewing.  
  
Trey was scolding Anne and saying repeatedly, "You just have no appreciation of ART!"  
  
Meanwhile, Dario was letting out an insane laugh and Brynn was shaking her head and trying to reach Anne, but was blocked off by the other boys. Nash, Alan, and Ryan just would not let her pass. "Anne!" She called out. Nothing was heard over Trey's scolding, Nash, Alan, and Ryan's protests, and Dario's insane laughter. "YO, HIPPIE, I'M TALKIN TO YOU!" She screamed. Trey, Nash, Alan, and Ryan all got deathly quiet. Dario had toned it down a level, but was still snickering evilly.  
  
Brynn pushed through the three boys in front of her, and told Anne, "Can you hold him with the trees for me? He's turning again, and I can't just drench him, he'll hit me or something! I need someone to restrain him."  
  
Anne blinked, and then what Brynn was talking about finally sunk in to her brain. "Oh. Sure." She raised her hand and made the branches and roots of the now fully-grown, 100-foot huge oak tree, swirl into a circle, ending up wrapping tightly around Dario's body like they had with Pietro.  
  
Once Dario was tightly secured within the heavy branches, Brynn flicked her wrist toward the boy, the flowing water following the source of movement and drenching Dario from head to toe.  
  
Dario shook his head and blinked, then shook his head again, his short dark brown hair slightly spiky. "What? What, what?"  
  
Bryan began laughing, and soon, the others had all joined in.  
  
Dario just looked around and questioned,  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
-Some time later-  
  
Scott looked at the new recruits who were all crowded around the foosball table, cheering on either Dario (who had changed into dry clothes) or Brynn, both who were doing extremely well.  
  
Jean walked up to Scott and asked, "What's wrong, Scott?"  
  
Scott gave her a small grin and replied:  
  
"I was just wondering how I'm going to deal with this every day."  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter  
  
Footnotes:  
  
I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN, LIKE, A MONTH! I HAVE BEEN BOGGED DOWN WITH MAKE UP WORK FROM TIMES I MISSED/SKIPPED SCHOOL, AND I AM VERY SORRY! I PLAN ON UPDATING THIS STORY JUST ABOUT EVERY WEEK (Fridays to Saturdays, those are my "Writing time", by which I claim the computer to use for the afternoon on Fridays and the whole day on Saturday.) SO ONEGAI (please), KEEP REVIEWING AND READING! I REALLY AM TRYING MY HARDEST ON THIS STORY. MY BETA READER IS OUT OF TOWN, SO IS MY ALPHA, SO THEY'RE NOT GOING TO BE MUCH HELP UNLESS THEY COME BACK EARLY. PLEASE FORGIVE THE SLOW UPDATING, BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, YOU'RE IN LUCK, BECAUSE I ACTUALLY DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK OR RUN OUT OF STORY IDEAS (unlike some of my other stories) I WILL ACTUALLY BE –UPDATING- THIS STORY, SO KEEP READING! (Oh, yeah, and just to let you know, the footnotes I put down here will be more important as the story goes on; including anything I have to babble about that I think you should know, any "sorry if I did this the wrong way" notes and updating schedules. PLUS! I throw in –sometimes- what is a slight summary to what will be in the next chapter! Don't cha luv it!?)  
  
I am SERIOUSLY sorry if I got any info on the O.C.'s wrong (I wrote it over, but I'm not sure if it's all correct.) If it's not correct, just tell me, and I'll point it out to other people in the next chapter.  
  
Powers WILL be explained sooner or later. I know I did that with the B- Hood people, but right now I'm just too lazy, and I had had this chapter almost planned out anyway.  
  
Here are the basic ages even though I'll restate it later anyway: Dario is 16, Brynn is 17, Nash is 16, Anne is 16, Alan is 18 (but ya can't tell, he acts like a kid! XP), Ryan is 17, and Trey is 22 (*shock from the crowd* He's that old?)  
  
~no more footnotes for now...  
  
Here's the deal:  
  
MORE REVIEWS, FASTER UPDATES!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Meeting the Acolyte's new recruits and some bashing. On whom, you shall not know until I update next...  
  
~*~  
  
*~sinister laugh~ *  
  
You didn't think I'd tell you who I'd be bashing did you???  
  
HA!  
  
Please review, it would make me so happy...  
  
*~tear~ *  
  
-Queen of Hearts747 (I love you all! Smooches, and until next time!) 


	3. Grow Up? NO WAY!

**The Young and the Hopeless**

****

****

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter Three: Grow Up? No Way!  
  
---=------=--- 

.

.

.

.

.  
  
Tarashi Mino stared up at the large dome building in front of her. She had slowed to a walking pace instead of the slight jog the others in front of her had been going at.  
  
"Yo, Tara! Come on, hurry!" A tall boy with wavy brown hair and glowing teal eyes called from ahead.  
  
"Coming, Adrian!" Tarashi called, quickly catching up with the others.  
  
A girl tapped Tarashi on the shoulder. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't zone out like that when you're talkin' to Mags. He'll get pissed." She told her.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Rio." Tarashi replied.  
  
"You're welcome. You seem to have better manners than those two." Rio motioned to Adrian and another girl. "So I think we'll hang out together, good?"  
  
"Um..." Tarashi gave Rio an unsure glance. "O-okay."  
  
"Good." Rio smiled. Suddenly, the long hallway they had been walking down ended at two split doors.  
  
The other girl grabbed Adrian's arm, which he desperately tried to shake off. Unfortunately, she didn't budge.  
  
"Rizu, get off his arm!" Rio scolded her.  
  
"I HATE this place! Can't we leave?" The girl pleaded.  
  
"No. We came all the way here in the **rain** and I am _not_ going to just turn away and leave! Besides, I thought you were supposed to be the brave one!" Rio said.  
  
"Well, yeah, but I just don't like this place, okay? Can we just go?" Rizu pleaded once more.  
  
"NO. I thought we went through this already. I bring you and Tara here," Rio patted Tarashi on the back. "To see Mags and you talk to him, blah, blah, blah. He possibly lets you on the team if you don't piss him off, and we're all happy, see?" Rio snapped.  
  
"Fine." Rizu mumbled.  
  
They finally reached the large metal door and Adrian stepped up and knocked.  
  
"Come in." A voice boomed from inside.  
  
Rizu was shivering uncontrollably and trying to grip Adrian's arm. He simply moved away.  
  
Tarashi stared up at the tall man in front of her. "You are Magneto, are you not?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. You must be Tarashi Mino. And Rizu Kazuka." Magneto said.  
  
"Correct." Tarashi bowed slightly, then straightened back up.  
  
Rizu did now bow. "So you're the great Magneto?" She asked, unimpressed.  
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
"So you're the bad guy?"  
  
He glared. "I don't think I'm going to favor you much." He grumbled.  
  
She held up her hands. "Hey, just wondering."  
  
"Where did you hear this slander?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I was eavesdropping on some couple walking in the park on the way here." Rizu smiled. "They said something about 'mutant scum' and some shit like that."  
  
"And what did you do, then?" Magneto was getting impatient.  
  
"Oh, that? I made sure that they wouldn't talk about it anymore."  
  
"How?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"I took away a little sanity is all." Rizu shrugged.  
  
Tarashi glanced over to where the others had been. Had they left them here on purpose?  
  
Noticing her look, Magneto took it upon himself to explain. "The others have gone to their rooms. Once done with their tasks they may do as they wish. Have you chosen code names?"  
  
The girls nodded. "The others chose them." Rizu told him when she saw the confused look on his face. "I'm Flash and that's Chiisai hane." Rizu said, pointing to Tarashi.  
  
"Good. I'll have Rae show you to your rooms." Magneto waved his hand to the side and another door opened, revealing a girl standing there with black hair and shining golden eyes. She wore black jeans, a long black trench coat and a dark blue shirt.  
  
"Come on, this way." She said, motioning them to follow.  
  
Once they were a good ways down the hall, the girl in front of them slowed down. "I'm Rae. And you?"  
  
"I'm Rizu." Rizu said with a broad smile. "You know, this place isn't as creepy as I thought it would be!"  
  
"You didn't have that attitude when Adrian was here. You grabbed his arm tight." Tarashi pointed out quietly.  
  
Rae let out a little chuckle as Rizu stomped on fuming.  
  
As the two girls went to catch up with Rizu, Rae asked, "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Tarashi Mino." She replied quietly. "I hope Rizu is not too angry." She added after a moment.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry, honey. I'm sure she'll get over it. When there are so few girls around, you have to be forgiving." Rae told her.  
  
"How many people are there here, Rae?" Tarashi asked.  
  
"Oh, only a few. Let's see..." Rae began ticking off on her fingers every time she said a name. "Well, there's Piotr, but he's older than most of us, and he's so quiet he won't even talk at dinner. Then there's John. He's Pyro in battle and, as you've probably guessed, likes fire." She laughed. "Last time we left him alone in a room for five minutes he set the table cloth and the curtains on fire. Next would be...Oh."  
  
"What?" Tarashi asked, confused.  
  
"We're at the Rec room already. You'll get to meet everyone." Rae told her, opening the door and ushering her in.  
  
Looking around the large beige room, Tarashi noticed that Rizu wasn't there. She gave a glance to where Rae was standing. The other girl smiled.  
  
"I wonder if that Rizu girl got lost." She said innocently. "Hope not."  
  
Around the room there were few people, so when Rae started to go off talking to them, Tarashi pretended she wasn't there.  
  
"Tara!" Tarashi looked up when she heard her name. It was Rio, sitting with a group of boys. Adrian was sitting next to her on the mesh carpet, while the other two were sitting on the couch across from them. Tarashi noted that one of them was playing with a lighter and another was shuffling cards.  
  
"Come here!" Rio called. Tarashi nodded dumbly and walked stiffly towards the group.  
  
Rio laughed when she saw the look on Tarashi's face. "It's okay, they don't bite."  
  
"It's not that..." Tarashi mumbled. Her eyes suddenly felt hot. 'Oh, mama, papa, Sueng. I wish you were here.' She thought sadly.  
  
"Hey, guys! Stop daydreaming and meet the new meat!" Rio said, picking up a cracker from the bowl on the table and throwing it at the boy with the lighter.  
  
He caught it and instantly set it on fire.  
  
Rio groaned as Rae walked up. "Pyro! Not again!" Rio said.  
  
The cracker that had combusted disappeared in a poof of smoke. The boy with the lighter just smiled.  
  
The guy with the cards merely looked up and grinned. "New meat, eh?"  
  
Rae rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Remy, new meat."  
  
His grin became wider. Rae grabbed a handful of crackers and shoved them in his mouth. "Don't say anything, Cajun."  
  
Rio laughed. "Well, you know most of us, I guess. The guy with the lighter is Pyro, and the guy with crackers getting shoved down his throat is Remy."  
  
Tarashi nodded. 'O-okay...'  
  
Rio looked past Tarashi and pointed to the pool table. "Over there's Pietro. He's Mag's son. Oh, and there's that girl. Rizu, right? And that guy sitting on that easy chair is Piotr. You can call him Peter if you can't say his name right."  
  
"Alright." Tarashi looked down at her shoes. 'Why do I suddenly feel so shy?' She wondered. 'I'm NEVER shy.'  
  
"YO! LET'S GO CRASH THE MALL!" Rizu cried, glomping Pietro, who gagged.  
  
"Well, Mags said that we're done for the day...what do you say, Tara?" Rio asked.  
  
"Um...sure."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

---=--- End Chapter ---=--- 

(I know, it's short, but it's only introducing characters!)

A note here:  
  
**THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS WERE ALL FOR JUST INTRODUCING CHARACTERS OKAY, WHICH MEANS THAT THEY WERE ALL THE SAME DAY! YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS INTO ACCOUNT! THIS MEANS THAT THE BROTHER- EXCUSE ME, SISTERHOOD AND ACOLYTES ARE ALL GOING TO THE MALL THE NEXT DAY! UNLESS I PUT UP SOMETHING THAT SAYS, "IT'S THE NEXT DAY" ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE JUST HAVING TAKEN PLACE IN DIFFERENT PLACES, OKAY? OKAY!**


End file.
